Bust a Groove:Aftermath
by Nazuma
Summary: Its been almost two years since the last B-A-Gtournament and Heat is entering the next one, but hes torn by love and he cant decide or figure out who he likes. HeatXOC, HeatXKitty-N, FridaXStrike, ShortyXGas-O, KellyXHiro
1. My confusion begins

I dont own Bust-A-Groove 1/2. **(A/N: I'll describe Nazuma a little more, bc just for this fanfic she is a different person than in the other fanfics ive written. ^-^)**

I walked to my apartment, passing through crowds of people begging me for autographs and stuff. I guess they knew me more for my dancing then my racing. Anyway the crowds of people got bigger and bigger, until I figured if I danced for them they'd leave me alone.

So I told them to give me some room and once they moved I started with some up-rock and then went into a few swipes. They were chanting and screaming like crazy, because of course I'm the best…so I broke into a windmill, followed by a handstand and a flare, then I ended it with a handspring suicide, which I rarely do. I made small flames come from my hands as I started the handspring and then made them dissipate slowly as I fell hard onto my back. The crowd of people roared and screamed and then they left. I slowly got up. "Damn, now I remember why I don't do suicides." I said holding my back. I noticed a little girl standing in front of me.

"Are you alright, Mr. Heat?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for askin'."

"Don't mention it, hey do you mind signing my teddy bear?" She said holding up the bear. It was small with brown fur and two small eyes.

"Sure…what's your name?"

"Chigiri."  
I smiled as I signed the small bear on its back. "That's a nice name. It means 'destiny' right?" I said passing her the bear. "Yeah. Thank you!" She said; bear in hand, running down the street. I walked down a few more blocks to my apartment, walked up the stairs and reached for my keys.

I grabbed the door knob and turned it, expecting it to still be locked, but it turned all the way and opened. I reached for the light switch and flipped it, but it wouldn't turn on. I made a large flame to bright up the room and to attack whoever the hell was in here. I noticed someone standing in the next room. I aimed and shot the fire at the person. "Wait! Wait! It's me!" The person shouted ducking, before the flame hit the wall and lit up the person's face. "Oh, it's just you, Nazuma." I said in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Jeez, what are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Well, why the hell are you in here with the door unlocked and the lights off?"

"You blew a fuse. I was looking for the fuse box."

"Oh. It's over here, where it's always been." I said walking over to the fuse box and flipping a switch. "Ha ha…" She said as the lights flickered before turning on. Nazuma was two years younger than me, but still one of my closest friends. I asked her to join me in the B-A-G tournaments, but she wasn't one for dancing competitions. So instead she helped me practice and perfect my dancing skills.

"Wow…what happened to you?"

"I was walking back and this crowd of people begged me for autographs so I danced for them and…"

"You ended it with a suicide?" She said in a sort of nonchalant voice looking down at her long, sharp nails, which I affectionately called claws. "Yup…" I said walking to the bathroom. I leaned over the tub to find it full of water.

"Nazuma…did you run a bath for me?" "

Yeah…isn't that what you do after you come home?"

"Yeah." I said undressing in the bathroom and stepping into the warm water. "Someone called for you." I heard Nazuma call from the living room.

"Yeah? Who was it?"

"Uh…Kitty-N and Strike." I stood up, dropping the soap onto the ground. I took a step out of the tub, slipped on the soap and fell backwards into the tub, making a huge splash. Annoyed, I slowly picked my head up out of the water.

"What did they want?"

"Kitty-N said that she was reminding you about the dance tournament sign-ups tonight at Shorty's house…and then Strike said something about bringing only one person with you and…"

She stopped and I guess she was reading off of a piece of paper because her words were slow and thoughtful.

"No groupies sucka…and don't forget to be on time."

"You'd think it was him who was a newbie competitor." I muttered under my breath.

"You gonna go, Heat-kun?"

"Yeah of course I'm going." I said as I grabbed a towel and dried off. I got dressed and left the bathroom and sat beside Nazuma on the couch in the living room. She seemed sad, as she sat quietly with her eyes closed as her tail wrapped around her. I always wondered how it was possible for her to be born with these cat-like features. To be honest I never really looked at her in a romantic way, like I did Kitty…but there was always a possibility. Anyway…I nudged on her gently and when she didn't move I rested my head on her lap, lying down on the couch. She looked down at me and blushed.

"S-shouldn't you be getting ready for the tournament?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."

"I-I don't know, Heat-kun…I mean, well…"

"Come on Nazuma, please?" I asked flashing a perfect smile. "I'm…still not sure…" I gently caressed her cheek with my right hand. She blushed hard, and her eyes never left my gaze. I pulled her closer to me and started talking to her in a low voice. "Come with me. You'll have fun…and I need you to be there." Nazuma let out a sigh.

"Alright…I'll come, b-but don't expect me to actually get into the competition."

"Great!Lets get going then."

"What…now?"

"Yeah!" I said hopping up and grabbing her hand. I rushed her out and locked the door behind me. When we got to Shorty's I knocked on the huge doors.

"Open the door ya pipsqueak!"

"Keep your shirt on!" The door buckled a few times and then opened. Shorty jumped at me, wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezing tighter and tighter. "…Good…to see you…Shorty." I said prying her off of me. " Its good to see you too, and you too Nazuma."

(A/N: Perhaps ill add onto it later. Please Review, thnx-Nazuma)


	2. Old Friends,New Memories,More Confusion

(A/N: DONT OWN B-A-G. Nazuma is my OC. These ~ things mean that I'm changing the POV from Heat to the narrator so that some crucial events can take place. Thank You^-^)

"**It's good to see you too, and you too Nazuma." **

"**Likewise Shorty." **

"**You're here 'cuz you wanted to support your boyfriend, right?" Nazuma blushed at the thought. **

"**I'm not her boyfriend." **

"**He's not my boyfriend…and I'm actually here to enter the tournament." **

"**Well it's about time! Come on, the others are inside."**

**When we walked in, everyone was sitting in the living room, talking and dancing. I noticed Strike, Kitty-N, and Kelly sitting away from the others. Gas-O was doing head spins with the other dancers while Bi-O, his father, danced doing his little robot…zombie…dance thing. Nazuma walked over to the dancers and once they all noticed her, they attacked her with questions and greetings. I glanced over my shoulder to see Strike motioning over to me. I walked over to him. **

"**Well if it ain't the fire boy. I thought I told you not to be late. I guess that girl of yours is just as dumb as she looks."**

"**Watch your mouth you bastard!" I growled holding my hand open, creating a huge fire. Strike just smiled and pulled a pistol from its holster on his waistband. He pointed it at me. "What did I offend you? I don't know why…she's definitely stupid if she fell for someone like you." Kitty-N jumped in front of me and Kelly in front of him. **

"**Come on guys, this is crazy. It's been two years since we've seen each other and this is how you both act?" **

"**You should know better than that." **

**Strike laughed arrogantly. "Hmph. Relax will you. I'm just messin' with him." I snarled at him as Kitty-N tried to calm me. I let my hand drop and the flame in my hand disappeared. Had I been given the chance I would have killed him. Kitty-N glared at Strike and then turned back to me. **

"**So how are you Heat? It's been awhile since we've seen each other huh?" **

"**Yeah. Things haven't really changed much. I haven't been able to work up the courage to start racing again. So I just go to clubs and dance. What about you?"**

**Kitty smiled. "Well you're looking at the leading role of the new Miracle5 movie, where I play myself as well as my alternate self from an alternate world in order to save the world."**

"**That's great, but I thought that you didn't want to continue acting." **

"**Yeah, but I realized that it's what I wanted to do. But since I heard Shorty was holding another tournament, I wanted to join again."**

"**Heh…so how are things going with Doi?" I asked sheepishly, trying to desperately hide my sadness. "I gave up on him years ago. A one sided love is nothing compared to a true love, so I'm going to keep looking for mine." She said smiling. I blanked out, realizing that she didn't want that gay dance instructor. **

_**There's a chance for me then…**_

"**Hello? Are you in there? Heat!" Kitty exclaimed tapping my head. "Oh…sorry. Kinda zoned out there." She smiled and I found myself thinking about telling her how I felt. "So…how are things going with Nazuma?" "What?" I asked. "Oh don't be so shy. You know…huh?" She said nudging me with a sly look on her face. I glanced at Nazuma who was laughing at Gas-O, who tripped over himself while dancing. "Oh! No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. It's not like that! We're just friends…I don't see her like that."**

"**Really? Okay then." She said before going back over to Kelly and Strike. I looked over at Nazuma.**

_**I don't see her like that…We're just friends…right? Could we…ever be…**_

**Nazuma and Frida called me over. I walked to them and like they did Nazuma when she walked to them, they attacked me with questions and greetings. "Hey guys its good to see all of you too." They bombarded me with more and more questions. Thankfully, Shorty came into the living room and announced for our attention. "Alright guys listen up! We all know why we're here and it's good to see you guys again…Lets welcome our new comer, even though we all know her. Welcome Nazuma!" While everyone applauded, I turned to Nazuma who was turning red. Strike walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. Nazuma looked at him and turned a slightly darker shade of red. I growled as Shorty called for attention ****again.**

"**Anyway…since we needed judges I have two friends that they were willing to be judges."**

"**Whoa! Hold on a second! If they're your friends then they're most likely to say that you win all of our matches!" Frida screamed. Everyone looked at her in amazement…though we weren't surprised at the outburst. "What the hell are you all staring at? All I did was ask a freaking question."**

"**Well…only one of them is my friend and they would never do that. The other one is my first judge's friend. And as for the third…he was just some random guy that I hired from Okinawa. Alright then guys! Tournament will start tomorrow; you'll see who you're matched up against tomorrow. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough rooms to give everyone their own, so I had to pair you up in twos. Columbo! Bring me the chart!" Columbo squeaked up the hallway to Shorty with the chart in his mouth. He gave the chart to her and then hopped onto her head. "Okay…Here's the pairings: Kelly and Comet, Frida and Pinky, Heat and Strike-"**

"**What?!?"**

"**What the hell, shawty? There's no way I'm staying with him! Id rather go back to jail!"**

"**Relax you can switch partners after the first night, only if you both want to."**

**I glared angrily at Shorty, who mouthed "sorry". I mouthed back "You better be". She rolled her eyes and then continued reading.**

"**Uh…Hiro, Gas-O, and Bi-O, me and Capoeira, and Kitty and Nazuma. Sorry about the trio there guys, but when the others couldn't make it, I had to rearrange things. Alright guys get going! Dinner will be brought to you in a little while." Everyone clamored around. "Well Nazuma it looks like we're roommates. That's great! We can finally catch up." "Yeah! I'm sure we'll have lots of fun." Strike brushed past me. "You'd better watch it fire boy. You might get into another accident…" He said before smiling and walking towards Frida. Frida looked up at him and smiled, hugged him and kissed him briefly before he went down the hallway.**

_**Freaking Bastard. And what did he mean by accident? When this is over and I mop the floor with his ass, I wont have to see that ugly thing he calls a face…its so ugly its no wonder he wears sunglasses…that still wont help.**_

**I walked over to Nazuma. "I'm sorry you got paired up with Strike." She said softly. **

"**It's alright. Listen, what did he say to you?"**

"**Oh you mean earlier? He just said that he couldn't wait to see my dance style and that he was sure that I was going to win." **

"**Oh…okay." **

"**Why do you ask?" I blushed a little. **

_**Blushing? Could it be that…I…am**…**falling for her? Nah…but maybe…I am…**_

**"I'm just looking out for you. I don't trust him." Nazuma blushed and then looked behind her as Kitty-N motioned for her to get going. "Well…I'll see you later Heat." She said smiling. Kitty-N pulled on Nazuma, dragging her away. I waved at her for a little while. I stood in the living room…staring off into space, lost in thought. I was the only one in the living room, with the exception of Columbo who passed by several times. He stopped once, crawled up to my shoulder and squeaked loudly in my ear. I snapped out of my trance, and looked down at him. "Its nothing Columbo…I was thinking about something." He squeaked again and jumped down to the ground and then crawled off somewhere. With a sigh I walked down the hallway and found the door that had mine and Strike's name posted on a piece of paper. I pushed the door open. Strike was sitting on the bed on the right, eating from a plate of food. I noticed a second plate by his side. He looked up at me.**

**"Well this plate of food was for you, but you didn't show and I ate it."**

**"Whatever." I said going over to the other bed. I sat down on the side of the bed for a little while and then lied down on my back. I stared up at the ceiling. I felt so confused.**

**_Who was I really in love with? I thought that I didn't like Nazuma that way…but maybe I do…and what about Kitty? I really don't know anymore._**

**~Nazuma sat across from Kitty-N, giggling softly as Kitty told her a story. "Kitty…can I talk to you about something?" "Sure Nazuma…whets up?" "Promise you won't tell anyone." "Of course not, Nazuma."**

**"Okay well…you already know that I like Heat…"**

**"Yeah…so?"**

**"Well I don't know if I should tell him or not. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same? What if it isn't mutual?"**

**"Nazuma, that's totally up to you. I mean if you have the courage and the heart to tell him then go ahead."**

**"I think he'd be more interested in you Kitty…"**

**"What?!? Me? Why?"**

**"Well why not? I mean you're pretty, famous, you have a wonderful personality…"**

**"But Nazuma, look at you. You're a beautiful woman, with a wonderful personality, and intelligence. What more could you want?"**

**"I don't know…"**

**Nazuma was a tall, beautiful girl with long black hair that came down past her knees. She was born with cat like features, such as a tail, ears and cat like eyes. Her eyes were a gentle light blue and she had a very loving, gentle and caring personality. **

**"Thanks Kitty. I feel a lot better about it now."**

**"No problem. Just wait until you here this other story…"**

**Meanwhile, Strike snuck out of his room. He located Gas-O's door and opened it. He poked his head in. Gas-O looked up at him. Strike motioned for him to come over to him. "Follow me." Gas-O followed him back to his room. He had a shaving cream can in his hand. "Dude…awesome! I haven't pulled that prank on anyone in forever! Lets do it!" Gas-O exclaimed through his gas mask. Strike whacked him over the head. **

**"Stupid, if you go around yelling it out, it wont be much of a prank, understand?" **

**"Oh right, sorry." He replied sheepishly. They quietly walked inside where Heat was resting somewhat peacefully. Gas-O pulled a feather out of Strike's pillow. Strike poured shaving cream into Heat's hand, while Gas-O tickled his nose with the feather. **

**"When he goes to scratch his nose, run out the room and I'll pretend to be asleep." **

**"Got it." Heat reached for his nose, pushing the wet and coiffed shaving cream into his face. Gas-O ran out, giggling, but forgetting to close the door behind him, while Strike pretended to still be asleep, having one leg hanging off of his bed. Heat stayed still enraged and screamed out. "STRIKE!" Strike looked up at Heat. **

**"What? Cant you see I'm sleeping, you ignorant fool." **

**"You bastard, I know that you did this!" **

**"Did what, loser?" **

**"You know damn well what!" He said making a flame appear in his hand. "Oh! So now you want to start a fight do ya?" He said pulling out both pistols. Frida rushed in, turning the light on, along with Kelly, Comet and Shorty. "What is going on-" They all stopped noticing Heat's face. They stifled giggles and laughs. Frida went over to Strike. **

**"Come on, baby…put the guns away and go back to sleep." **

**"Alright…" He said putting his guns back into their corrective holsters. "I'll go…get a…towel." Shorty said in between laughs. Comet and Kelly giggled as they left. Shorty returned with a towel and passed it to Heat. He cleaned the shaving cream off of his face. "Thanks Shorty." He said passing the towel back to her. He gave a vicious glare to Strike and lied down again. Shorty mouthed "Watch it Strike" and he replied out loud "Yes ma'am." in a mocking tone. Heat sighed and went back to sleep.**

(A/N: Sorry that this one was so long. Well you know what to do guys: READ AND REVIEW!-Nazuma.)(Special thanx to Evui-Chan for giving me motivation to create a Bust-A-Groove fanfic!)


	3. I was so confused, but now

**(A/N: Its shorter than the 1st 2chapters. Dont own Bust-A-Groove 1/2. Oh and Italics are Heat's thoughts.)**

I woke up in sort of a daze. I looked over at Strike who was still asleep, thankfully. I pulled out my cell phone and glanced at it.

_3:15..._

I walked out of the room and into the living room. It was still dark outside. I looked toward the window, where I noticed someone was standing there. I lit up the room briefly, with a flame. When I realized that it was Nazuma, I walked up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her gently. Startled, she gasped quietly and tried to look behind her. "It's alright…It's just me." I whispered gently.

"Heat-kun…I…What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same…its three in the morning."

"I know…I was just thinking about something."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"W-well I…wanted you to know that I…love you…" She said sheepishly. I blushed, hoping that she couldn't see. She turned to face me.

"Nazuma…I…"

"I understand…if you don't feel the same, but I wanted you to know how I felt so that…I didn't have to worry about the hypothetical and-"

I grabbed her gently by her cheeks. She gasped quietly. I could tell she was blushing. I smiled. "Don't say another word." I said moving closer to her as I gently pressed my lips against hers. She seemed startled, but then relaxed, allowing herself to get lost in our kiss. She wrapped her arms loosely around me. I drowned in the feeling that I dreaded. It was confusion. It felt right kissing Nazuma, but it made me question how I felt about Kitty. As confusion began setting in, Nazuma wrapped her arms tighter, pulling me closer to her and deeper into the kiss. Confusion began to disappear…and I felt safe and warm…just holding her like that. After a while I gently pulled away from her. "…I love you too, Nazuma." I said smiling. We stood intertwined in each others arms, staring into each others eyes, despite the darkness. I could just make out her icy blue eyes, that shone brightly even in the dark. Nazuma smiled and turned back around and began staring out of the window again. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You should get some rest. You seem tired." I knew she was right...I was tired, but I didnt want to leave her side. "Go get some rest...oh and dont forget your newest dance moves."

I sighed. "All right, and I wont...I cant wait to see your dance style." Nazuma giggled. Unwrapping my arms, I began walking away. I looked back at her silhouette in the moonlight, smiled, and then went down to my room. I sat down on my bed in the darkness, looking at the ground. I didnt feel confused anymore and then I realized why. I didnt feel anything for Kitty. I never did. It might have been that she reminded me of Nazuma.

_Her and I are meant to be...I know we are..._

I rolled over to lie down and sighed. Without a second thought, my eyelids dropped and I fell asleep.

**(A/N: This one was made short bc of the longevity of the previous Chapter. Let the dancing commence!...In the Next Chapter!-Nazuma)**


	4. Now I dance! and then

**(A/N: LET THE DANCING COMMENCE! I DON'T OWN B-A-G 1/2)**

When I woke up it was around 12:30. I yawned loudly as I got up. I looked over to the other bed…no Strike. "Thank goodness." I walked out, down the hallway and into the living room. Pinky sat on one of the couches.

"Hey Pinky."

"Mornin' Suge…" She said in an annoyed voice.

"What's wrong? And what are you doing out here?"

"Strike came into the room to talk to Frida and started insulting me, so we got into a heated argument, and I just left."

I shook my head. "What does Frida see in him?"

"I don't know suge, but I know he's been walking on thin ice since he got here."

I laughed. "So you ready for the tournament?"

"Well you know suge I don't really feel the same way about dancing like I used to."

"Oh Come on Pinky…you're great at dancing."

"Thanks suge…I guess you're right."

"Good. Oh and don't let Strike push you around." Pinky smiled and winked at me. "I'm not gonna let him push me around." She said standing up.

"That a girl." I said as she walked past me, down the long hallway and into her room. I walked over to Kitty's room. I knocked on it gently and opened it, poking my head through. I looked at Kitty on the right who was going over her dance moves. She looked at me and smiled. She motioned for me to come in. I walked in all the way and shut the door behind me. "Soooo…I heard about what happened this morning." I looked at her and blushed. She squealed quietly, as not to wake up Nazuma.

"I knew it!"

"Wait…how did you…"

"She walked out around three and then came back around five. And when I asked her where she went…she smiled and replied:'Oh…nowhere…I was staring out at the moon, and…spoke to a friend.' Then she walked over to her bed rolled over onto her side and fell asleep...You kissed her didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well it's about time. So are you ready for the tournament?"

"Hell yeah…I couldn't wait for it."

Nazuma moaned, rolled over to her stomach and stretched, slowly moving her perfect ass into the air with her tail wagging. Then she swayed from left to right and then arched forward. She purred softly as she rolled over onto her side. "Good morning Kitty…" She said before yawning quietly. "Morning, Sleepy head." I quietly walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. "Morning, Nazuma…" I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Heat-kun…Good morning. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you…" I said as I put my hand on her head. She blushed and Kitty giggled. "I'm so nervous…" She said trying to conceal her feelings of concern. "Don't be…you'll do great." I said lightly kissing her forehead. "You think we should wake Shorty? I mean she never said when the tournament would start." "That's true…Yeah let's go." Nazuma replied as she sat up. All three of us walked out of the room. We walked down the hallway looking for Shorty's room. As we passed Pinky's room we heard several "Yo!"s, thuds and arguing.

_Strike doesn't know when to give up does he?_

We walked down to Shorty's room and tapped on it. Shorty opened the door with her hair flying everywhere. She had bags under her eyes and her long t-shirt was disheveled and hanging off of her shoulder. "What the hell happened to you?" "Damn…aliens…wouldn't…go to sleep. They kept asking me to dance all night…" I laughed uncontrollably as she jumped up once allowing a huge ass cake to fall on my head. Kitty and Nazuma sighed as the cake disappeared and they helped me up. "We were wondering what time the tournament was…" "1:00..." She said quickly before slamming the door shut. We looked at each other, shrugged and walked back to their room. We talked for a few and then walked to the living room. Everyone was already there talking and a few complaining. Then Shorty came out, looking normal and taped up a piece of paper on the wall. "Alright guys! Here's the pairings!" She said moving away from the paper as we crowded over the paper.  
Shorty---------Gas-O  
Pinky----------Heat  
Nazuma-------Kitty-N  
Strike----------Comet  
Bi-O-----------Frida  
Kelly----------Hiro  
Columbo-----Capoeira  
I looked at Pinky who winked at me. And then I looked over at Nazuma. She was so pale…the color completely drained from her face. She looked apprehensive and worried with her fingers in front of her lips. I walked over to her.

"You okay?"

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean Kitty's so good, how can I compete with her?"

"You always think too little of yourself…Nazuma you need to believe in yourself."

"I know…"

"You'll do fine, Nazuma. I know you will." I said gently kissing her. Her eyes shone brightly. "Thanks Heat-kun. I'll do my best." Kitty came from behind her.

"Hey Nazuma! So it looks like we're up against each other, huh?"

"Y-yeah…I cant wait." She said as Kitty walked away. Nazuma excused herself and went down the hallway into a room.

Shorty asked for attention. "Ok! Lets get this going!" Colorful lights flickered and all of the furniture moved to the back of the huge living room. The judges were set up at a table and everything. Shorty hopped up to the front of the living room and Gas-O soon followed. Columbo ran up to the stereo system, while Capoeira was to keep track of who lost and who won and then help decide who went up against who in the next round. Columbo pressed play and Frida's song came on: Sora to Umi to Niji no Yume(Dreams of skies, seas and rainbows). Shorty started with her older Candy Hip-hop moves and Gas-O started off with some new break dancing moves. During the song Nazuma came back wearing a loose halter top and short, tight shorts. When the song was almost over, Gas-O decided to attack, and Shorty was too involved in the music to notice. The large test tube dropped on her and she stayed trapped for the last few seconds of the song. We all looked at the judges who discussed among each other. "Gas-O…wins!" Everyone cheered as he screamed out "Yee-haw!"

I knew it was my turn next. I looked at Nazuma. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Good Luck." "Thanks…" I said before getting to the front of the living room. Pinky wasn't too far behind. I looked at her before the music started and she nodded and smiled. Capoeira's first song came on and I was so zoned into the music I tuned out everything except for Pinky, just in case. I did swipes and flares and worms, pulling myself into impossible bridges and split like moves. There was no stopping me from going towards windmills and handsprings and a few up rock moves. During the solo I glanced at Pinky who was doing her 70's Motown dancing, but then she started doing some 80's kinda moves. I stuck to my dancing style, doing a few turtles and spun on my head. The song ended as I took a pose. I broke out of my pose and waited for the judges. "Heat…wins!" I was so happy, I did a back flip and stuck my finger and my thumb out into the air in the shape of an "L" "You just got whooped!"  
I walked over to Nazuma who hugged me tightly.

"Heat-kun, you were great!"

"Well its all thanks to you."

"Nope…all I did was teach you. It was you, who brought the dancing to life." She said softly. Then something struck her. It was her turn to go up. Her face drained.

"Hey don't sweat it…you'll do great."

"I-I hope so…"

"Good Luck, Nazuma." I said before briefly kissing her soft lips. She smiled and whispered "Thanks…I'll need it." She walked up to the front with Kitty. It got really quiet and we waited for the music for start…to see Nazuma dance.

(A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW-NAZUMA.) (AND NAZUMA SHALL DANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!)


	5. Nazuma's dance

**(A/N: its been a hell of a long time since i put up the rest of this. Im getting lazy though; even though its done..i'll put the rest up later~Nazuma)**

_"Good Luck, Nazuma." I said before briefly kissing her soft lips. She smiled and whispered "Thanks…I'll need it." She walked up to the front with Kitty. It got really quiet and we waited for the music for start…to see Nazuma dance. _

_The music started, it was Kitty's very first song. They had a few seconds before they began dancing. Nazuma and Kitty glanced at each other and smiled. Then they started dancing. I had to watch Nazuma._

_She was swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Then she rolled her hips with her hands in the air and moved closer and closer to the ground. Rolling her hips and moving upward she put her hands on her knees. Then she stood up straight again spinning backwards, stopping to do a few high kicks and then rolled her neck slowly. She stopped in a freeze with her head tilted all the way back, her long black hair hanging down. My heart skipped beats as she danced. She recovered from the freeze and turned around. With her fingers in her hair, she gently combed her fingers through her hair, letting it drop down slowly as she swayed her hips, coming down low enough to just kiss her heels. _

_Then she got down on her knees and put her hands down on the ground in front of her. She did what looked like a sexier rendition of the worm, lifted up halfway and then put herself into a split, rolling her neck quickly, which made her hair twirl around her, shrouding her face in a dark silhouette. She posed in a freeze and then started to stand up. I had no idea she could dance like this. She turned back towards the front of the stage, crossed her arms in front of her with a wide stance and slid her left foot to her right as she slid her right foot over away from her left. Then she turned to her side and kicked above her head and then turned to face the back of the stage and swayed her upper body left and right to the beat. I looked over at everyone to see their stupid expressions, especially the guys. They were basically drooling over her...well I was too, but that's different. I had never seen her wear such provocative clothes. It made her look even sexier. Her halter top just barely clinging to her body...showing off her...breasts...and her shorts...showing off her long and slender legs. She never wore this stuff so to see her like this just made me want her even more. _

_A minute or two later the song ended. Undoubtedly everyone was waiting for the name of the winner. _

_'__c'mon Nazuma...' _

_Her name was called and Nazuma looked at the judges in disbelief. Kitty hugged Nazuma in joy while everyone applauded and cheered loudly. The judges looked at each other and then called Shorty over. The oldest judge whispered to Shorty. She leaped and then asked for our attention. "This is the 1st time in the third B-A-G tournament that the two competitors will dance together in a fever time due to the intensity of the dancing of the two." _

_We all roared loudly as the fever time music from the 2nd tournament played. Nazuma and Kitty did a few leg kicks then turned around so that their backs touched as they swayed their hips and moved closer to the ground. From there they turned to face each other again, interlocking hands and spun gracefully on one foot as they both let go of one hand and spun again so that their backs touched again and they tilted their heads back, leaning on the other's shoulder, with one arm reaching behind to the other's body and one leg lifted high into the air as the song ended. _

_We roared, if not in amazement, then in pure lust. Kitty and Nazuma hugged, and walked from the front of the living room hand in hand. Everyone rushed her. The guys drooling over her and eyeing her and the girls squealing and cheering for her. All they really did was smile and nod. Shorty called for attention so that the next match could start. Once the crowd around them went away, Nazuma ran up to me and hugged me. I hesitantly put one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head. _

_"Nazuma, that was great! You were amazing." _

_"You really think so?" _

_"Yeah! Didn't you see everyone drooling over you?" _

_"Actually, I was paying more attention to the music and my dancing." _

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too…" She said quietly, pressing her lips on mine. I pulled her closer to me by her waist. _

_"Oh get a room!" Gas-O called. I angrily shot a glance at him. Shorty walked over to him and when he said something to her, she looked at him and blushed. "Don't worry about them…Lets just watch the rest of the matches."_

**(A/N: YAY FOR NEW CHAPTERS!)**


	6. A little ways to go

**(A/N: DAAAAAAAAAAAMN its been forever...im sorry -_-)**

Everyone was still admiring Nazuma. It was because they saw her dance. It was though they gave her more respect and longed for her friendship more than ever. Strike was the first person to say something to her.

"Hey…That was…really amazing. I can't wait to see what else you can do. You think we could spend a little more time together to get to know each other better?"

And its not like he pulled her over to the side to tell her that. He said it to her, while I was still holding her by her waist! And he didn't hide it either. He said it like I wasn't even there, but said it because he wanted me to hear him. I was about to bark something at him, but Nazuma beat me to it.

"And why would I want to spend time with you? You've done nothing but bother and annoy everyone since you've been here. And don't think I didn't hear what you said about me, yesterday. Get away from me…I'm busy and I don't want to see you now or later for that matter. Go find something to do with yourself, because you're really not worth my time."

Strike looked at her in disbelief and anger and then walked away, since he was supposed to dance next. I looked at Nazuma in amazement. She scoffed and looked back at me. "So, you ready to watch the others dance?" I nodded dumbly, as the match started. Strike was going up against Comet and I didn't really wanna watch. So I admired Nazuma some more. By the time the match was over, I wasn't even paying attention. Strike had won and Comet was really content with losing. Then Bi-O and Frida were up next. After a 3minute dance off, it ended in a tie and they were both eliminated for their ties. Next Kelly and Hiro and that got a little weird. They started flirting with each other while dancing and eventually they started dancing together. Nazuma and Kitty were watching with satisfaction as they stifled laughter. They were both disqualified for breaking the rules and the only ones left were Capoeira and Columbo. I fell asleep right before the match started so I was clueless as to what was going on. By the time I woke up everyone else was gone.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You fell asleep and well…you kinda missed everything." Nazuma answered beside me.

"…oh…who won?" She laughed, probably thinking about it. "Actually, Columbo won. He flattened them with cake. It was kinda funny."

"So then…what happens tomorrow?"

"Well…second round starts, then depending on when the second round ends, we'll go onto the next rounds and leave the last round for the day after."

"Alright…so, who am I up against?"

Well…you go up against Gas-O…and I go up against Strike."

"What? No way! I can't let you go up against that-that…bastard!"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Nazuma flipped her hair. "…I can't lose to him. I'm way too good to compete with him." She smiled before laughing. I laughed along with her and our laughs echoed through the halls, and as they died down, they were replaced with footsteps. We looked at each other before deciding to call it a day. Even though each match was only three or four minutes, the intermissions in between lasted like ten minutes. We walked down to the room she shared with Kitty.

"…Well, Heat-kun…I guess we'll see each other tomorrow, huh?" She said gently, before blushing lightly. I smiled at her and pulled her closer to me by her waist. She blushed a little harder. "I guess so."

"I love you."

"I love you too…" She said as I pulled her into a kiss. We stood there for what seemed like forever, before pulling away from each other. "…Goodnight, Nazuma." "Goodnight, Heat." She said before opening the door and walking in. She waved and I waved back and then she closed the door. I went down to the room that I was sharing with Strike. He wasn't there and I couldn't have been happier. I relaxed and went to my bed. It looked sooo good to lie in. I jumped on it, and almost immediately fell asleep.

~ "Wait…please…don't!" There were several loud bangs, followed by a louder scream, which eventually drowned out behind both approaching and departing footsteps.

"Oh my goodness! Someone call 9-1-1! Get an ambulance! Oh why?"

This was followed by several screams and shouts for help and for answers as to why this happened. Several minutes later, as it began to rain, an ambulance pulled up in front of the house. The paramedics hoisted the body onto a stretcher and carried it into the ambulance. Shorty and Kitty hopped into the back with the body, while the others were forced to find their own way to the hospital. However, two people never went to the hospital that night. ~

**(A/N: ok peoples tell me what ya think. And if its kinda predictable its ok cuz I know it is.)**


	7. Its time to say goodbye

~ "Wait…please…don't!" There were several loud bangs, followed by a louder scream, which eventually drowned out behind both approaching and departing footsteps.

"Oh my goodness! Someone call 9-1-1! Get an ambulance! Oh why?"

This was followed by several screams and shouts for help and for answers as to why this happened. Several minutes later, as it began to rain, an ambulance pulled up in front of the house. The paramedics hoisted the body onto a stretcher and carried it into the ambulance. Shorty and Kitty hopped into the back with the body, while the others were forced to find their own way to the hospital. However, two people never went to the hospital that night. ~

I woke up, kinda annoyed because I had a headache. The rain was pouring down hard as I got up. It seemed so quiet and peaceful. That's when I knew something was wrong. I went out into the living room when I saw a huge pool of what looked like blood by the window. It was the same ceiling to floor window that Nazuma always stared out of. I didn't think much of it at first. So I sat on one of the couches and relaxed. Then someone rushed in, screaming and crying like crazy. It was Pinky, screaming and sobbing at the door. She was soaked with rainwater. I tried to get her talk, but she was really shaken up. "Talk to me…what's going on?"

"I-I-I-I-it's…N-Nazuma."

She sobbed out as best she could. I couldn't believe she said that. I looked back at the pool of blood by the window. "No! This isn't happening!" "C-come on…we gotta…get to the-the hospital." "Lead the way!" I said trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. As we ran, Pinky got tired. I stopped for her, but I couldn't wait. If things were as serious as I thought they were, then I needed to get to her now. Pinky pointed down the street. "G…go. You can't miss it." I left her, running for the hospital. I was drenched, but I didn't care. I had to get to Nazuma, before it was too late. By the time I had gotten to the hospital it was raining harder and lighting flashed the sky. I ran up flights of stairs before finding the right room. I opened the door to find everyone huddled around the bed in the room. They all looked up at me with red and swollen eyes. I walked over to Nazuma. She was lying motionless on the bed. She was bandaged everywhere from the neck down. The monitors beside the bed beeped at a steady rate, but it was very slow. I gently touched her hand, before letting a few tears come down from my eyes. "W-what happened? Who did this?" I asked openly as I wiped my eyes. At first nobody answered me. "I wanna know who did this and what happened damn it!"

"T-there was a scream…so I ran out to-to…see what it was, and I-I found…Nazuma by the window bleeding…and then we called 9-1-1."

"Who…did…this?" I asked again, getting angrier.

"We can only assume that Strike did this. You and Strike were the only two that weren't there when the ambulance came." Kitty said after calming down. "I was asleep…so this is his fault? I'll make sure that he pays for this." Then a doctor came in. He looked stern and the glasses on his face were far down his nose. He told the others to leave, but had me stay. "How bad is she?"

"We're not sure actually, but it doesn't look good. We recovered fifteen bullets from her body, all of which were fired at close range… and three to six of which could be considered fatal. It's a miracle that she's still alive at this point. She has lost a lot of blood…and at the rate things are going we're not sure if she'll make it through the night."

"Isn't there anything you can do to save her?"

"We've done all we can for now. The rest…is up to her now. You and three of her closest friends are welcome to stay here, but the others will have to leave and come back during visiting hours."

I nodded and walked to the door. I opened it and glanced back at the doctor who was recording Nazuma's heart rate. I closed the door behind me as everyone looked up at me, waiting for me to give the news. I hung my head and stared at the ground before saying something.

"…they said she might not make it through the night." No one said anything so I continued. "She was shot fifteen times at close range. She lost a lot of blood…and there's nothing anyone can do for her. He said that me and three others can stay, but everyone else is gonna have to leave and come back during visiting hours." Kitty and Shorty stood up. "We're not going anywhere." We waited for someone else to stand up, but nobody did. It was like they didn't want to see her, lying motionless all day. Finally Kelly stood up. "I'll stay." The others walked out, hoping that Nazuma would be alright. The girls put their hands on my shoulder. "She'll be okay." We all walked into the room, and sat around the bed. The doctor had finished whatever he was doing, and then left without another word. We sat beside her for hours. Kitty, Shorty and Kelly were all asleep. I needed to find Strike and make sure he paid for what he did to her, especially if she died.

"H-Heat…"

I looked over at Nazuma who was just opening her eyes weakly. "Nazuma! You're awake…"

"W-where…am I?"

"The hospital, you don't remember?"

"I…remember going out…to look out the window…a-and Strike was there. And he pulled out a gun…said I didn't…deserve to live after…how I humiliated him. I-I begged him…not to-to shoot. Next thing I knew…I was staring…at the ceiling…in a p-pool of my blood. T-that's all…I remember."

"Nazuma…I'm so sorry. I'm gonna make sure he gets locked up for the rest of his miserable life. The doctor said it's a miracle that you're still alive. They weren't even sure if you'd make it through the night."

"I-I'm glad that…I'm still…alive."

I started crying, knowing that she'd be alright if it wasn't for Strike. That's when I remembered something Strike said to me the other day.

"_You'd better watch it fire boy. You might get into another accident…" _

I realized that it wasn't about me. It was always about Nazuma…I looked at her and she was smiling weakly. "W-wake them up…please." I walked over to them, nudging them. "Hey, wake up." Kitty and Shorty woke up quickly, but I had a hard time waking Kelly up. After all of them were awake. Nazuma talked to them.

"…I-I can't thank…you all enough…f-for staying by my side. I-It means a lot." Shorty ran for the doctor to tell him that her condition had changed. Nazuma looked more and more distant as time went on. The doctor came in, recording her condition. Just as he was about to leave, Nazuma began coughing heavily. Then she started coughing up blood. More and more blood came out.

"Nazuma!"

"All of you get out of here!"

Kitty and Kelly dragged me out as Shorty closed the door. We waited outside, hoping that she'd be alright. After about an hour, the doctor came out of the room.

"H-how is she?"

"She doesn't have much time left. I'd say she has about ten minutes. I'm sorry."

He said shortly, before walking down the hall. I put my head in my lap and cried, as did the girls. We cried, sitting next to each other as close as we could for a few minutes. Then we got up to see Nazuma before she died. She looked weak and distant in the bed. We stood over her as she weakly opened her eyes halfway. "S-so…I guess…this is where…I go. K-Kitty…"

"Yeah, Nazuma?"

"I'm…glad that w-we…were such…close friends. And I have to…thank you…for giving me…th-the bravery to tell…Heat how I felt."

"Oh Nazuma…I'm glad that we're close friends too. And you don't have to thank me."

"Kelly…I wish we had gotten…t-to know…each other better. But…I'll always…remember those nights when we…stayed up all night…dancing." Nazuma said keeping a small and weak smile on her face. It was like she was trying to keep us from crying, but it did the opposite. "Shorty, I know…you might be…blaming yourself…but please don't. I-it's not your fault. And…you'll always be…like a little sister to me. Please…let the others know…h-how much I…appreciate their…concern."

Shorty couldn't reply so instead she sobbed on Kelly's shoulder. Kitty was sobbing on my shoulder and Kelly sobbed on hers. "H-Heat-kun…"

"Nazuma…"

"I…want to thank you…f-for e-everything…you've done for me…over the years. From when we…first met…to now."

"Nazuma…it was no problem. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, allowing me to gently kiss her. As our lips met for the last time, I remembered all of the things that we had gone through together…From when we first met, to her and I staying up late dancing, her teaching me new moves every chance she got; her laughing at the jokes I made; the times we spent just hanging out around the city; her and I laughing and playing games, us cuddling close together during the winter...All these would be nothing more than memories. And what about the possible future? Us being together, having all sorts of adventures, her cheering me on from the stands during races, her and I as dance partners in tournaments to come...Her and I possibly getting married and having a family...

I knew that these things could now only happen in my dreams. We both knew it was the last time we ever would. I pulled away and she opened her eyes slowly. The monitor beside us started beeping quickly. We all looked at it in amazement and in sorrow. We quickly looked back at Nazuma, whose eyes were closed now. We all grabbed her hand as the beeping dropped to the slowest it had ever been. Then the beeps were farther away from each other. We didn't want to believe this was happening. Then there was a flat line. We all called for her, knowing that she was gone now. We cried some more as the doctor came in. "I'm so sorry for your loss." "Shut up! This is all your fault! You could have helped her!" I screamed slapping his hand away from my shoulder. Shorty and Kelly left to tell the others the news and Kitty and I stayed behind. About an hour later, Kelly came back. "They caught Strike." We both looked up at her. "He was charged for murder in the first degree and now…they've found him guilty. He's going to jail for the rest of his life." Kitty cried and I just stared at the ground. The next night, we buried Nazuma outside of the window that she stared out of at Shorty's house. Shorty passed me a folder. I opened it and found the pictures that Shorty had taken of Nazuma and me the other day. I cried quietly as Kitty and I were left out in the rain once everyone else had left. Ever since then, I started racing again. I always felt like it was what Nazuma wanted me to do. I had someone airbrush a picture of her on the hood of the car and on the driver's side door. I haven't lost a race yet…and I know it's because of her. Everyday I go to her grave and put flowers on it. And I talk to her for hours. Sometimes I can just faintly hear her voice replying when we talk. It's hard to go back to my apartment every day without having Nazuma greet me as soon as I walk in, but I always feel like she's always there beside me.

_~ "If only he knew, how close I truly was" She smiled with her arms wrapped around him as he stood staring out of the window. ~_

**_(A/N: So sad...)_**


End file.
